wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxglove (Zephyrhart)
Meet Foxglove- sassy, tough-as-nails singer with a touch of toughness and a sliver of hidden compassion. Former thief and gorgeous girl, don't let your guard down around her, but do listen carefully for her beautiful voice at the Rulebreaker's concerts- she isn't easy to miss! 'WARNING: THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO ZEPHYRHART. Please do not use her without Zephyrhart's explicit permission. ' 'CONTENT WARNING: ' This page may contain light profanity, violence, mild gore, or other forms of mature content. Sensitive readers may want to avoid this page for mentions and explorations of themes of abuse, drugs, and other mature content. '' Personality Foxglove is not an easy dragoness to get to know. Sweet as honey onstage and with dragons she wishes to steal from, but as poisonous as the plant she's named for with almost anyone else (excepting her friends and fans), she is notably dangerous and probably needs a "WARNING" sign posted on her during her worse days. Foxglove has never been above stealing (as her childhood taught her so well), whether it be someone's purse, jewelry, dignity, position or otherwise. A competitive streak resides within her, and she'll do just about anything to hit first place- other than break the rules, oddly. Despite being alright with stealing, Foxglove also has a code, and sticks by her honor; although she will do anything to support herself, stealing from other poor dragons or those who truly need their gold is something she generally dislikes and finds distasteful. Stealing must be carried out via pure-and-simple pickpocketing, or through the stupidity of the dragon she happens to be thieving from- although stupidity, for her, is a flexible term. With those from whom she wishes to steal or show off to, Foxglove has learned to wear the mask of a perfectly fine and beautiful creature, hiding the foxy beast beneath. Onstage she is lovely and funny; many fans adore her laughter and freewilled spirit. Many times others have said that her mask isn't truly a mask, however; it is what Foxglove might have been like had she not grown up as she had. Although she has not confirmed this Foxglove has never denied it, either, leaving her friends to wonder who she really is. Aside from those rare friends and the dragons who watch her sing, however, other dragons will find Foxglove a prickly rose ready to stab anyone who thinks they can pick her. She's very sassy and snappish; sarcasm is second nature and Foxglove often seems to emanate an aura of anger and heat when irritated. Her general attitude lands somewhere between sulky teenager and seductive young lady, and Foxglove does enjoy showing off her beauty. Foxglove isn't immediately unfriendly, of course; indeed many dragons will find her a funny if biting companion for a short time. It's only those she dislikes that get pricked. Beneath her hard exterior, Foxglove has shown herself to posses compassion and kindness; it is merely very deeply buried and rarely shows itself. With her friends she is warm, although her sass never quite leaves and almost becomes more pronounced in their presence. However, in this case she is more teasing than mean, and likes to joke with them. ''Foxglove's personality is constantly changing and under construction due to her relative newness. Don't rely on this as a complete description of her; rather, consider it a guideline for her general attitude. '' History Born to a dead mother and raised by a cruel father, Foxglove's history is dark and she rarely speaks of it. It has shaped the dragoness she has become in a great many ways. Childhood Foxglove was never told the identity of her Rainwing mother (although she has almost always suspected that she wasn't a creation of love- rather, the offspring of twin highs). Her hybrid father, however, was perhaps a worse parent. Furor was a high member of the gang commonly known as the White Lilies- or, more correctly, the Order of the Lily of Vale (named for the highly toxic plant Lily of the Valley). The Order of the Lily of Vale is a dangerous gang spread through several cities in the Sandwing, Rainwing, and general southwest of Pyrrhia. Although it's little known in most circles, the rumors of deaths by poison and dragons cloaked in colors of purest snow white and deepest evergreen are not. The White Lilies are, in general, a small gang; they work with dangerous drugs and substances, as well as... other, more unpleasant dealings. Foxglove was hatched and raised within their ranks, as some of their dragonets are. Taught to be seductive and sly as a fox at a young age, Foxglove was considered a very promising pupil, all but for one flaw: her refusal to have anything to do with them. From her first hatching, her father had ignored, neglected, beaten, snapped at, and taken his anger out on Foxglove. Furor was a sly dragon, just as his daughter was; he was handsome, intelligent, smooth and dangerous as a snake, just like his daughter. Intriguingly he was also the one to pass one some measure of kindness to her; despite his cruelty towards Foxglove, Furor didn't enjoy killing the innocent or the poor, and believed stealing from fellow down-in-the-dumps dragons was wrong. For a long time Foxglove believed the way her father treated her was how every dragonet was treated; it was only when she began to speak to her peers in her gang and outside that she learned how wrong it was, and that every ounce of resentful pain she'd felt, every beating she'd ever taken, every sharp remark she'd snapped back at her father, was all right. It was at this point that she felt truly betrayed. Only a short time after passing the age of five Foxglove realized exactly what the gang had been teaching her to become: a heartless monster that would kill anyone and anything in her path. The same monster that had betrayed and beaten her: her father. Not wanting the same fate as her father, she began working outside the gang, stealing with her pickpocketing skills taught to her for years and speaking to other dragons. Discovering her skills to be useful, she began planning her escape. At age six Foxglove was introduced to the dragon that would change her life forever. A tall, handsome hybrid who always refused to admit his parentage- but, Foxglove suspected, had Sandwing and Nightwing blood- joined the gang. Fallen was, after all, the perfect thief- skillful, witty, and with just the right amount of sass and sarcasm. He was, to Foxglove, the perfect match. They dated for some months, and the two were almost infatuated. It was when Foxglove revealed her plans to flee to Fallen, and he was tangled up in a dangerous deal about hybrid's venom, that things grew ugly. Fallen knew that for Foxglove to leave was to leave him behind. ''WIP! Not finished yet. Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content